


The Wedding DJ

by podsandpuppies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Music, Post-Canon, Weddings, dj otabek, i know weddings and clubs are probably very different dj skillsets but why shouldn't he have both, leo/guang-hong is there but not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podsandpuppies/pseuds/podsandpuppies
Summary: Leo has asked Otabek to DJ for his and Guang-Hong's wedding. Otabek arrives a week early to see his friends and finalize preparations.





	The Wedding DJ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



It was a week before the wedding and there was a lot left to do. All Leo wanted to do was curl up with his fiancé and watch a movie but instead they were spending the week running around finalizing details. Already today Leo had dropped off checks with the final payments for the cake and flowers and met with the banquet hall staff to confirm their arrangements for catering and linens. He had called the hotel with final numbers for room reservations for all the guests flying in from China and elsewhere around the world. He’d called every single one of the out-of-town guests from his side of the family to make sure they knew exactly where they were staying. His last task of the day was something he’d initially been looking forward to, but he was exhausted. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he headed toward the airport for what was the first but would not be the last time that week.

He frowned as he flipped through the radio stations. All of the good stations were either on commercial break or airing talk segments. He turned off the radio. Maybe he’d have better luck on the way home. He could at least remember to plug in his phone and play music before reaching the freeway.

Despite the exhaustion and frustration with the radio, he couldn’t help the genuine smile that appeared on his face when he pulled up to the curb outside the baggage claim and saw Otabek standing there, suitcase in hand. A small smile played across the man’s usually stoic face when he rolled down the window and called to him. Leo popped the trunk and Otabek loaded in his suitcase before getting in the front seat.

“How was the flight?” Leo asked.

“Hell,” Otabek replied. “How is the wedding planning?”

“Hell.” Leo chuckled, then sighed. “I wish I could just skip to the part where we’re on our honeymoon.” 

Otabek barked out a short laugh, but said nothing. Leo reached for his phone to play some music and turned to Otabek.

“You care what kind of music we listen to?”

“Actually,” he said, reaching for his own phone. “I made a playlist for you. Well, you and Guang-Hong, but mostly you. Would you like to hear it?”

“Really?” His face broke out into a broad grin. “I’d love to hear it!”

Otabek plugged in his phone and started playing music. Leo grinned at him. “This is the music from Guang-Hong’s free skate the year we met!”

Otabek nodded. “It’s not for your first dance, but I can play it at the reception too.”

“That would be awesome!”

They were silent while they listened to the rest of the song and Leo drove away from the airport. When the next one came on, he glanced at Otabek.

“I haven’t heard this song in ages! What made you choose it?”

“You introduced me to it the year we trained together. You listened to this song on repeat for a week straight and tried to choose it for your short program.”

“Who knew Otabek Altin was so sentimental?”

Otabek shrugged. “It’s a good song.”

When the next song that came on was the music that had been playing in their apartment when Guang-Hong had proposed, Leo’s jaw dropped. “How did you know?” he asked in disbelief.

“Just because I don’t post much doesn’t mean I can’t find what I’m looking for. You shared this song the same time you announced your engagement. It wasn’t hard to put it together.”

“You really are sentimental.”

Otabek said nothing, instead tapping his fingers on the armrest to match the beat. Leo sat in comfortable silence with him, enjoying the music and his friend’s company as he drove home.

They arrived home as the playlist was finishing. “I think you should play most of these at the wedding.”

Otabek nodded. “I can do that. I was planning to, if you liked the playlist.”

“I do! I love it! I bet Guang-Hong will too.”

“I’ll send it to him.”

* * *

In the week that followed, Leo spent more time finalizing plans and less time with his fiancé than he would have liked. He looked forward to the evenings when they would sit down to dinner with Otabek, who was staying in their guest room and finalizing his own details with sound equipment and song choices.

Despite everyone wanting to take a break from work, Leo and Otabek often found themselves in discussions about the music while Guang-Hong listened and added an occasional comment. On Friday they were discussing the merits of the Cha Cha Slide at a wedding reception when Otabek paused.

Leo looked at him questioningly and Otabek said, “You’re getting married tomorrow and I get to the DJ at your wedding. I’ve been working on these songs for months. It reminds me of the night before the first competition of the season.”

“Are you nervous?” asked Guang-Hong.

Otabek laughed. “No. Are you two?”

“Not me!” Leo turned to Guang-Hong “What about you?”

“A little,” he said. When Leo frowned, he continued quickly. “But not about getting married! Just about the party. We’ve put so much planning and work into it!”

“I can’t speak for the florist or the caterers, but you don’t need to worry about the music. You worry about getting married, I’ll worry about giving people something to dance to.”

 Leo grinned. “I think we can do that.”

* * *

The wedding the next day went off without a hitch, with the exception of some exaggerated miming between guests who didn’t share a language. Otabek found himself grinning whenever he spotted Leo stopping to listen to the music. They’d discussed the majority of the song choices, but there were still some surprises.

Because he was also the DJ, Otabek stayed later than the most of the other guests. He played music late into the night as the crowd thinned. Finally, it was just him, Leo, Guang-Hong, and a handful of other friends. They were all happy and exhausted.  Otabek put on the song for the last dance and joined the remaining partygoers on the dance floor.

When the song ended, Leo approached him and pulled him into a tight hug. He smelled faintly of the cocktails they’d been serving at the open bar.

“Thank you for coming and then you for being our DJ. The music was amazing.” Leo stepped back from the hug.

“You’re welcome. You two look like you had a great time.”

“I did. We did. Thank you.”

Otabek nodded. “Are you leaving?”

“Yep!” He grinned. “We have to be up in four hours to leave for our honeymoon.”

Otabek clapped him on the back. “Then go. I need to break this down, and you need to be with your husband.”

Leo’s smile grew wider. “My husband. I can’t believe it. We’re finally married.”

“Yes, you are. Now go, Leo. Enjoy married life. And tell me about any good music you find along the way!”

“You bet!”


End file.
